Disaster
by EmbracingRain
Summary: The end has come. There's no reason to fight. Falling is all you can do. Death is the only choice. There's no way to escape, nowhere to run. Don't fight your destiny.[oneshot][RobStar]


**Disaster**

**by RupertLover09**

**Dedicated to: Melissa and Iesha my Texas bffs. I hope you make it out of Rita safe. I think about the two of you every day. Don't forget me.  
**

**Author's News: I'm still working on my update for my story Shadows of the Future: A Few Simple words for those of you who are reading it. At the news of hurricane Rita heading towards Houston, Texas, I went into a slightly depressed state of mind and came up with this story. I'm praying that all of the people down there are getting out as soon as they can. I couldn't stand losing my friends to this force of nature. I know that God can hear my prayers, so I'm cool. Tonight I'm going to a football game with my friends against our rivals, Matoaca High School. Not to sound like I'm a traitor against my "people," but our team sucks. I'm not even joking. We've finally won two games, the most we've ever won in like four years or so. See what I mean? But, that's enough rambling for now, here's my slightly depressing story.**

**PS this is sorta like an alternate ending to the episode "The End." It's the Rob/Star pairing, just so you know.  
**

Story number eight  
Date started 9/22/05  
Date finished 9/23/05  
Genre Angst/Tragedy  
Category Teen Titans  
Pairings Rob/Star although it's really hard to tell  
Disclaimer If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing this story, now would I?  
Date posted 9/23/05  
Summary: The end has come. There's no reason to fight. Falling is all you can do. Death is the only choice. There's no way to escape, nowhere to run. The end has come. Don't fight your destiny.

Disaster

Everywhere you looked, there was a burning fire, lakes of flowing lava, people frozen in cold granite for all eternity. No breeze rescued the four moving souls from the stifling heat. One of their original number of five was gone, sacraficing herself for them. Not a word was said, there was nobody to talk to, no reason to speak. They were all four stranded without eachother, wandering empty streets under a bloody sky.

Buildings crumbled, withered away like the hope in their four beating hearts. Their world dwindled until only crumbling remains were left. Reminders stood everywhere. Signals of what was and what could have been.

They found eachother on a barely standing building, faces fallen in sadness and fear. She rushed into his arms thankful he was alive. For a second, the ruined world dissolved. Memories came flooding back, like the lava that had consumed the ocean, drinking it in thirsty gulps. She found herself crying shamelessly, hopelessly...helplessly into his shoulder. Two were still missing. A third was gone forever. There was nothing to be happy about. Nothing.

He held her as he cried, finding he could utter no comforting words to her nor whisper his tender words in her ear. He couldn't speak, but held her tighter as the building creaked, shimmying to the side ever so slightly. He fought back his own tears, hoping that he could be strong for her, but he knew that it was no use. Hope was no longer possible. Nothing was possible.

A cry of pain echoed around the desolate landscape, with no one to hear it but those who were still alive. It ended as soon as it came, cutting itself of in high-pitched agony. Another of their number was gone.

Three remained.

Time passed quickly before a loud clang and a shot-like noise were heard, followed quickly in succession by a dull, echoing thud. The next had been near when he died.

The building swayed again as the lava bubbled and cackled around it, performing its dance of death. Silence encased them, pressing over their ears like a thick, wet blanket, making them tremble as they stood rooted to the spot.

Tears were shed, a swift first kiss exchanged before the two fell elegantly into the waiting arms of Death as the stone building gave way to the lava-filled depths hundreds of feet below them.

In the shadows, a hulking red figure laughed in triumph.

_**El Fin**_


End file.
